A Hookup to Makeup
by blah123456
Summary: AU & several OCs. James loves Lily, Lily hates James...most of the time. Their on-and-off friendship irritates their friends, who plot to get them together. Using Sirius Black's idea...which could turn out to be interesting


A/N: This story is fairly AU. The POV switches around, although its always in 3rd person, and it's got a LOT of OC's. It'll revolve around the OC's, and it'll have Lily and James' romance/hate running parallell with the OC characters' plotline. It still contains a LOT of Marauders and Lily, so it's not a completely OC story. Oh, and it's rated M for harsh language, and sexual reference. There might be a pretty steamy scene in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! By the way, I'm so bad at writing these author notes.

Chapter One: In Which A Plot is Devised

A young girl, aged seventeen, faced Platform Nine and three-quarters. She was dressed in a kelly green jersey dress, and her dark, wavy hair cascaded down to her shoulders.

"Have fun, darling!" Mrs. Stryker gave her daughter a warm hug. "Obey your professors and DON'T cause any trouble like last year! Remember, this is your last year of Hogwarts and make sure you have the best time you can. But you'd still better get O's on your NEWTS!"

"Yes Mum! I will be a nice little girl who obeys her professors' every whims!" she said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"That's more like my Sidana." Mrs. Stryker gave Sidana a little push towards the train. "Make sure you say hi to Jude, nice young man, and get on the train before it leaves you behind."

"Okay Mum. Jude, a nice little boy?" she muttered to herself. "More like a blown-up egoistical prat."

"Nice to see you too, Stryker. Kind of harsh, aren't you?" A deep tenor with a Liverpool accent greeted her from behind.

"Fuck off, Jude Rowley."

"Did I just hear someone say fuck me?" a deeper, yet drawling tone entered the conversation. "Because I swear I could hear someone say that, and I'm definitely available."

"Oh go jump off a cliff." Sidana gave Richard Diggory, proclaimed ladies' man, a dirty look.

"My my, Stryker, you've got quite a potty mouth."

"At least I don't walk around screwing everything with estrogen on legs," replied Sidana, glaring at him. Diggory laughed, not taking offense at all. He and Sidana, contrary to appearances, were close friends.

"SIDANA!" a newer, high-pitched voice came squealing towards the girl.

"FRANCES PREWETT HOW DARE YOU OWL ME ONLY THREE GAZILLION TIMES DURING THE SUMMER! I SWEAR ON JUDE'S LIFE THAT I SENT YOU THIRTY GAZILLION!" Sidana rushed to hug the petite strawberry blonde.

"Frances?" Richard spit out the booger-flavored jellybean. "Wait, I thought your name was Molly."

Frances glared. "My _cousin's_ name is Molly. She graduated two years ago. I'm FRANCES. Now get that in your head, Diggory, or is it too shoved up your ass?"

"Man, these girls are getting quite foul," Richard complained to Jude, "No one's very innocent anymore."

"Surely no one's innocent since you've fucked them all," Jude joked.

"At least I have prowess with the women. Which, of course, you can challenge, because you're the Quidditch captain and everyone thinks your accent is sexy. And it's not like you refuse the girls either. Face it, Rowley, you are one easy screw."

"Ahem, ladies present." Jude coughed subtly.

"Definitely." Sidana surveyed them with joking distaste. "Come on Frances, we'll go find Cecile, and let's not pour their filth into her pure, virgin ears."

"Cecile is a virgin?" Richard looked interested. "Now she's one worth pursuing…"

"Don't you dare, Diggory, or else you'll be looking at your crotch through a glass case in a historical museum. Plus, she's dating Remus, who is one of your best friends."

"Nice one, Stryker." Jude smiled. He was really quite aesthetically appealing, Sidana decided. Even if he had the personality of a jackass, she wouldn't mind using him for an 'easy screw'. Sidana wasn't exactly uptight about sex.

"Catch you later!" Sidana called back as the girls left in their search for Cecile LaCorte.

"Hey girls!" Cecile's feather-light voice drifted towards them through a compartment. She was waving towards them.

Cecile did complete the trio. While Frances was petite, strawberry blonde (more strawberry than blonde) and had the trademark Prewett nose, Sidana was elegantly thin, tall, bronzed, with a head full off dark, wavy hair and the long, lean legs she prized. Cecile had long golden hair a normal stature, and a pert little nose that matched with Frances'. So there they were, all sorts of hair colors, shapes, and sizes, not to mention nationalities.

"Ran into Jude, the moron, and Richard Diggory, who needs his crotch ripped out." Sidana declared as soon as she entered the compartment.

"Really, what's so bad about Diggory?" Cecile questioned, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I don't even know why I'm friends with him sometimes. He's so whorish! And Jude! Jude just encourages him. He's such an idiot and if our parents weren't best friends, I'd castrate him." Sidana vented.

Frances and Cecile giggled. "Sid, we know you would never castrate Jude Rowley because you still want to fuck him. And look whose calling _Diggory_ whorish."

Sidana glared. "Are you calling me a whore? And I so do not want to fuck Jude!"

Frances spoke up, "We're not calling you a whore. You just…get around, that's all."

"And who doesn't want Jude? That man is _dreamy_ and I've heard he's amazing in bed." Cecile giggled.

Sidana rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe I do want to fuck Jude, but that's better than wanting to roll in the hay with Sirius Black."

"Which you've already done." Frances pointed out.

"Okay, James Potter, than!"

"Him too."

Sidana growled and banged her head against the door in frustration. "I really am whorish." Then she lifted her head. "Speaking of Potter, where is our dear Lily?"

"Heads meeting. James Potter is Head Boy." Frances informed Sidana, who stared in shock.

"No kidding? Those two are going to murder each other!"

"Do you want to go find the Marauders?" Cecile suggested, "I want to go talk to Remus, and I'm not going in that compartment by myself."

Cecile and Remus had been dating since the last couple months of Sixth Year, and everybody adored the couple.

The three girls left their compartment, and quickly located the Marauders' compartment. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Jude, and Richard were all in there playing Exploding Snap.

"Cecile!" Remus quickly jumped up from his seat, barely avoiding knocking over the cards. "How was your summer?"

"It was pretty good," Cecile admitted, "but it would've been better if you'd been there."

"Awww," the others chorused, "How CUTE!"

Cecile glared at her friends, while Remus glared at his.

The eight of them settled down, and the girls watched the boys finish up their card game. By the end, Peter's left eyebrow was completely singed off and Sirius' hair was looking a tad crisp.

"So is James still in love with our Lily?" Sidana asked the boys with acute interest.

Jude snorted. "'Course he is. He's been followin' her around like a puppy for the last six years, hasn't he?"

Sidana hated how she loved Jude's accent. His voice distracted her from the topic of conversation. "Er….yeah, um I think she still hates him." She added lamely.

"Frances, have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" Sirius jumped in, completely ignoring the Lily-James conversation. "I mean, that shade of yellow is absolutely stunning!"

Frances snickered. "Oh, Black, I forgot to tell you how adorable you look today, too. That chocolate stain on your front really brings out your eyes."

Sirius gave a slight bow. "I only live to pleasure _your _eyes, Frannie."

Sidana and Jude gave each other knowing looks. Frances Prewett and Sirius flirted back and forth every day, although sometimes it was a screaming match. They strenuously denied any sort of attraction to each other, but everyone thought they were just in denial.

Frances and Sirius weren't the only two who fought often. Richard surveyed Sidana and Jude with amusement. "You two aren't fighting, for a change."

Sidana glared at Richard. "Oh, shut it Diggory. Jude and I may hate each other sometimes, but we _are_ friends."

Jude laughed. "You've never referred to us as _friends _before, Stryker."

Sidana looked harassed. "Damn it, okay, we're enemies. Happy?"

"Well, I mean, it's just that you two are always arguing and bringing up stuff from when yall were two years old to blackmail each other." Richard explained, a little wary of Sidana and Jude's vehemence.

Sidana looked ready to strangle someone with her bare hands.

"She's just sexually frustrated and wants a fuck with-" Sidana clamed Frances' mouth shut. The entire compartment burst out laughing, especially Jude.

"Fran!" Sid screeched like a harpy.

"You know, if you really need some sex, I've always got some ready to give," Richard said suggestively.

"Ugh! Okay, I'm _not _sexually frustrated! I just…argh! Stop it, people!" Sidana cried, "And NO Diggory, I DON'T want to have sex with you! I've known you since I was three!"

"Then why are you in such a pissy mood?" Sirius inquired, looking polite for once.

Sidana dropped her head into her hands. "I think I really _am_ sexually frustrated." She admitted, peeking up at her friends.

Snorts and suppressed laughter was heard in the compartment.

"It's about time, Stryker," Jude grinned, "You probably haven't done it all summer and someone like you can't go without it for three months without turning into an insane monster."

"Someone like me?" Sidana looked defiant. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Same thing it would mean if someone called me, Diggory, or Black that."

"You mean someone who gets around a lot."

"Well you nailed that one."

"Can't you just have sex with me?" Sidana looked up at Jude pitifully.

He laughed. "No, I like watching you suffer. You'll snatch up some poor Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff once we get to school."

Sidana groaned and went back to staring at the compartment floor.

"Cheer up," Frances patted her on the back, "Maybe Carlton Johnson will be up to it tonight."

"Carlton Johnson? From Slytherin?" All the boys looked angry.

"What are you doing with that scum, Sid?" Sirius looked the angriest out of them all. "He's a manipulative bastard!"

Sidana rolled her eyes. "We're not _doing_ anything besides what regular hookups do."

Sirius looked wary. "Just…be careful. He's Regulus' best mate, and he's as bad as they get."

"Wait. Why exactly are we dissecting my sex life here?" Sidana demanded, "Shouldn't it be _private?_"

"But it's so interesting, Stryker," Jude interjected, "I love discussing your sex life."

"Maybe that means he wants to be part of it," Diggory wiggled his eyebrows lewdly, "Even though you've known him longer than me."

"Yeah, well, Jude is doable, unlike you," the retort was snappy, and everyone quieted down. Jude was wondering why Sidana considered him 'doable', and not Richard. Probably because Richard most likely had an STD and he was clean.

"When are Lily and James coming back?" Cecile wondered. "And Remus…shouldn't you be in the meeting?"

Remus looked stricken. "Oh, mother of God, how the hell did I FORGET?"

* * *

When they walked into the Great Hall with Lily Evans in tow, nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Lily yelling about James was nothing out of place, afterall.

"That scum! Potter, he's a piece of scum!" Lily was almost frothing at the mouth, "And Remus wasn't even there to calm him down!"

Cecile looked sheepish. "Sorry, Lily. I should've reminded him sooner."

Lily shook her head. "No, he should've remembered. But whatever, it doesn't matter about Remus. He's an exemplary prefect. POTTER, who wasn't even a prefect to begin with, is bloody HEAD BOY! He doesn't know about filling out detention papers, and he's perfectly ready to abuse his power and privilege! I will MURDER him, I swear!"

"They should just have sex and get it over with," Sirius Black murmured to the rest of the group. James was three feet behind them, trying to stay out of Lily's random punches. They rolled their eyes at Sirius' suggestion.

"Is sex all you and Sidana ever think about?" Cecile asked, "And Jude, and Richard, for that matter."

Sirius considered this for a moment. "Yeah. I have to say it is."

Remus smiled at Cecile. "You see what I have to live with."

"POTTER! COME BACK HERE YOU IMBECILE! WHY ARE YOU BLOODY HEAD BOY?! POTTER! YOU ARE SUCH A SCUMMY, EGOISTICAL, INSENSITIVE, PRICKISH TOERAGE WITH A SUPERIORITY COMPLEX! ARGHHHHHHH!!" Lily, it seemed, had finally snapped.

"You see what _I_ have to live with?" Cecile asked pointedly.

"Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall bore down on them swiftly, "Stop strangling Mr. Potter at once! You are Head Girl, and I do not condone such behavior from you!"

Lily released James, who was starting to turn blue, and stared at McGongall's turned back shamefully.

"Sorry, Potter. I do hate you right now, but I shouldn't have tried to kill you." Lily apologized, looking sincere.

James was still spread-eagle on the floor, breathing deeply. He lifted his eyes to Lily. "Apology accepted," he gasped. "Thanks for not killing me."

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Once again, sorry."

Sidana looked at Jude with raised eyebrows. "Lily Evans and James Potter, getting along?" Somehow, they'd ended up chatting within the big group.

"Must have been the air deprivation," he agreed.

"But Lily apologized," Sidana looked agitated, "this is not the Lily Evans I know!"

"They've been friends before," Jude reminded her, "Don't you understand their relationship?"

"I do understand, thank you very much," she said snootily. "I mean," she came back down to her normal speaking tone, "its such an on-and-off relationship. I mean, one day they're friends, one day they're screaming their asses off."

Jude smiled. "Yeah, you nailed that one too. But I wish they would just get along every day. Makes it so much easier for the rest of us."

Sidana nodded. "Maybe…maybe…what if Sirius is really right?"

Jude looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Sirius thinks that they'll get over whatever problem they have if they just have sex." She explained, "so maybe he's right."

"That's a very Sirius way of going about it," Jude said dryly.

"But maybe it'll work!" Sidana was warming up to the idea, "I mean, fights between people of our age, unless it's extreme hatred, usually means that they really just want to bonk each other."

"Bonk?" Jude, once again, laughed.

"Bonk, roll in the hay, make love, have sex, bang, screw, fuck," Sidana waved her hand, "same thing. Are you in?"

"Are you crazy? You want me to help you get Lily and James in bed together?" Jude scowled. "I don't want to die at the tender age of seventeen, thanks."

"Jude," Sidana whined, "please? Pretty please? For your bestest friend in the entire world?"

"You are _not_ my bestest friend in the entire world," he warned, "in fact, you are very far from it."

"Yeah, but I know you the best. I know so much about you, and vice versa. Please?" she replied easily.

Jude sighed. "Fine. But if Lily or James find out, I wasn't involved."

Sidana grinned widely. "Deal. Now lets go tell the others."

Cecile was the only one opposed to the idea. "Sex is suppose to be between people who love each other," she protested, "Not between people who hate each other on-and-off."

Frances scoffed. "Ceece, do you see the people you are friends with?"

"That's true," Cecile looked thoughtful, "Do you really think it'll get the together?"

Sirius nodded. "I mean, of course it'll make James fall for her even more. He's been in love with her since he caught a glimpse of that red hair. And unless James is just _horrible_ in bed, Lily will get over whatever she has against him. And bam, you got two happy people who will most likely end up together."

Frances looked surprised. "Sirius Black, when do you ever give so much thought to a relationship? I mean, you've never been committed, how do you understand so much?"

Sirius, for once, looked grave. "I have my reasons. And don't go nosy Prewett on me, Frannie. Else I'll never compliment you again." He was back to his flirty self.

"Well, it sounds good to me," Richard commented.

"And me!" Peter squeaked. He was so quiet everyone had almost forgotten about him.

"I support any kind of scheme that involves people having sex," Jude put in his two cents.

"And, I'm assuming everyone else is fine with it," Sirius glanced around, and no one protested.

"Jude, you and I are in charge. I think we should call it….Operation Bonk," Sirius decided.

Jude looked surprised at his sudden gain in power, and then saw Sidana snickering.

"Bonk," she mouthed at him, "Sirius uses that word!"

He smiled. "So…uh…why me, Sirius?"

"Because you and I have the most sexual experience," he explained, "well, besides Diggory and Stryker here, so naturally, we'll understand this whole hookup to makeup thing."

"What's wrong with Diggory and Stryker?"

"I'm starting to think you don't want leadership," Sirius sighed, "Diggory is…Diggory. You and Sidana are practically the same person, so it doesn't matter."

"We are so not the same person!" Sidana shouted from where she'd been chatting with Frances, "He has a penis and I don't!"

"Only you," Frances shook her head, "Only you, Sid."

While the scheme to get Lily and James together was being formed, Lily and James were having their own awkward moment.

"Erm, thanks again," James stared at his feet.

Lily was turning red with all the thanks she was getting. "You're most welcome, Potter. Just, you know, don't make me angry again, or I might really strangle you," she joked.

James laughed nervously.

"What's up with you?" Lily looked cross. "You're never this nervous."

"I'm trying to contain myself from asking you out," James explained, "because I know it'll make you mad. But you're just really gorgeous and I'm getting nervous just standing near you."

Lily looked shocked at his frank explanation. "Well, please refrain from asking me out, and uh, thanks for the gorgeous thing. I'm hoping you were being sincere."

"Oh, I was," James stared, "I most definitely was."

"Um, shall we get back to our friends?" Lily asked, "God knows what they're up to. Probably harassing some poor little first years."

James, seemingly over his nervousness, slung an arm around Lily. "Well, as Head Boy and Girl, it's up to us to stop them, right?"

* * *

Here's what I think some of the OC's and canon characters look like:

Sidana: Sophia Bush

Frances: Amy Adams, from Enchanted

Cecile: Brittany Snow

Jude: Jim Sturgess, especially how he looks in 21. But see where I got the name inspiration?

Lily: Nicole Kidman with red hair, like in Moulin Rouge. But not that facially mature.

Sirius: James Marsden, especially in 27 Dresses

Remus: Max Thieriot, when he looks more teen/edgy and not so Nancy Drew cutie boy


End file.
